White day is White
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: Valentine day, dan berlanjut dengan white day… apalagi yang akan terjadi di white day kali ini? Hanya cerita mengenai sepasang remaja yang tengah dilanda asmara :D for WhiteDayChallenge with The Black of Sirius Daria
_Valentine day_ , dan berlanjut dengan _white day_ … apalagi yang akan terjadi di _white day_ kali ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **White day is white**

 **Prince of Tennis – Takeshi Konomi**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : Ootori Choutaro, OC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf, pulang saja duluan, aku ada rapat," kata seorang remaja perempuan berumur lima belas tahun pada pemuda di depannya.

Mata coklat pemuda itupun menatapnya kecewa, "Lagi?" ucapnya dengan ujung bibir yang agak ditekuk kebawah. Ini bukan pertama atau kedua kalinya gadis itu menolak untuk pulang bersama karena alasan yang sama.

Gadis itupun tersenyum tidak enak, "Maaf, Choutaro…"

"Haruna…" gumam Choutaro, "Aku tunggu saja ya sampai rapatmu selesai?"

Segera gadis bernama Haruna itu menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Kau duluan saja. Kau lelah kan?"

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada 'tapi'," potong gadis itu cepat, lalu ia melihat jam tangannya, "Sudah jam segini! Aku rapat dulu ya, daaah!" ucapnya sambil beranjak pergi. Sementara Choutaro masih diam ditempat sambil menghela nafas, sejujurnya ia kesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak lama kemudian, ia segera membalikan badan dan berjalan menuju gerbang Hyoutei Gakuen. Pulang. Sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum pendek jam dinding di kamarnya sudah menunjuk angka tujuh, dan jarum panjangnya berada di angka enam, akan tetapi masih belum ada kabar dari Haruna. Biasanya gadis itu akan menelepon atau setidaknya mengirim _e-mail_ pada Choutaro kalau ia sudah sampai di rumah. Tapi hingga detik ini, tidak ada satupun _e-mail_ darinya. Choutaro pun memutuskan untuk meneleponnya. Lama sekali tidak diangkat, hingga ia hampir menyerah, namun saat akan memutuskan panggilan…

" _Halo?"_

Terdengar jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Haruna? Kau sudah pulang?"

" _Belum. Aku masih di sekolah. Rapatnya baru saja selesai._ "

"Rapat apa sampai jam segini?" kata Choutaro agak menyindir.

Diseberang sana, gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya, " _Ya… Rapat pengurus OSIS. Tahu kan ini tahun ajaran baru? Ada banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan_ ," jawabnya dengan nada yang agak kesal. Dia lelah, dan entah kenapa, dia _kurang suka_ dengan perkataan Choutaro tadi.

"Kau bukan guru."

Terdengar helaan nafas keras dari seberang sana, " _Memang bukan. Tapi ada formulir dan anggaran untuk klub-klub yang harus di urus. Kau tahu kan, ada berapa jumlah klub di Hyoutei? Dan-ah sudahlah! Aku sedang tidak ingin debat denganmu! Aku lelah!_ "

Disela-sela percakapan itu, Choutaro mendengar ada suara laki-laki yang mengajak gadis itu pulang. Suara laki-laki yang akhir-akhir ini ia lihat selalu berada disekitar Haruna.

" _Iya. Ayo pulang, sebentar,_ " kata Haruna pada lelaki itu, dan telinga Choutaro pun agak memanas dibuatnya, " _Ada lagi?_ " gadis itu kembali bicara dengan Choutaro.

"Sia-sia aku mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Choutaro kesal, dan ia langsung menutup teleponnya.

Dilain pihak, Haruna menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan antara kaget dan kesal, "Dia itu kenapa sih?" gerutunya, "Harusnya aku yang marah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"… runa… Haruna… Haruna!"

Gadis itupun tersentak dan matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, "Hah? Ng? Apa?"

"Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi," pemuda berambut putih itu mendengus, "Bahkan kau melamun entah memikirkan apa, padahal ada aku bersamamu."

Haruna pun merengut, "Sejak kemarin kau marah-marah terus. Kau kenapa sih?"

"… Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Kau tadi memikirkan apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," gadis itu mengutip jawaban Choutaro. "Mungkin karena kurang tidur?"

Choutaro pun menyodorkan sebuah susu kotak rasa coklat kesukaan gadis itu, "Minumlah. Makanya jangan memaksakan diri."

"… Aku tidak merasa memaksakan diri," jawab gadis itu sambil meminum susu coklatnya, "Lagipula sudah jadi tanggung jawab, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Matamu bengkak. Kau tidur berapa jam?" Choutaro menunjuk kantung mata gadis itu, "Pokoknya, kau harus segera pulang dan istirahat! Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi."

"Aku juga inginnya begitu. Tapi hari inipun ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi…" gumam gadis itu sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di meja kantin.

"Kalian membicarakan apa saja sih sebetulnya sampai perlu waktu berjam-jam begitu?"

"Banyak. Saking banyaknya sampai aku malas membahasnya," kata Haruna malas. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya pusing.

Tiba-tiba seorang siswa laki-laki datang menghampiri meja keduanya dan mengelus (mengacak-ngacak) rambut Haruna sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Tanaka!" kata Haruna setelah melihat siapa si pelaku yang berani mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, sementara Choutaro hanya diam melihat dengan tatapan tidak suka. Orang yang sama dengan suara laki-laki di telepon kemarin sekaligus orang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ia lihat berada di dekat _kekasihnya_ , rupanya bernama Tanaka.

Sadar Choutaro menatap pemuda bernama Tanaka itu dengan tatapan tidak suka, segera Haruna melepaskan tangan pemuda itu, "Kau apa-apaan sih? Kembali ke kelasmu sana!"

"Kelas kita kan sama… Jadi bagaimana kalau kita kembali bersama ke kelas?" jawab Tanaka.

"Duluan… Aku belum selesai. Lagipula-"

Belum selesai Haruna bicara, pemuda bernama Tanaka itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Choutaro yang masih menatap keduanya (terutama Tanaka) dengan pandangan tidak suka, "Hei, dia ini manis ya! Sayang sudah punya pacar…" ucapnya sambil merangkul Haruna. Ia belum tahu kalau pemuda berambut putih di depannya itu adalah kekasih dari gadis yang tengah ia rangkul.

"Hei!" tegur Haruna sambil melepaskan rangkulan pemuda itu.

Choutaro pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menarik Haruna agar menjauh dari pemuda itu, "Dan kebetulan pacar Haruna itu aku. Kau mau bilang apa sekarang?" ucapnya dengan nada rendah dan dingin.

Tanaka pun terkejut mendengarnya, namun ia tetap memasang wajah kalemnya, "Eeh? Jadi kau ya…" ucapnya sambil menggendikan bahu, "Salam kenal ya. Tapi…" pemuda itu menunjuk Haruna, "Hati-hati ya… Nanti dia kuambil."

Ketiganya pun hening seketika. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, pemuda bernama Tanaka itupun tertawa geli, "Bercanda!" ucapnya, lalu ia menepuk pundak Runa, "Aku duluan ya. Sampai nanti di kelas."

Choutaro pun menatap pemuda itu tajam masih dengan pandangan tidak suka, hingga Haruna menyikut pemuda itu pelan, "Jangan dipikirkan. Dia memang begitu orangnya," kata Haruna mencoba untuk menenangkan. Dia memang tidak pernah menganggap Tanaka itu serius.

Pegangan tangan Choutaro pada Haruna pun menguat, lalu ia menepuk-nepuk pundak gadis itu, seperti sedang membersihkan debu, "Jangan biarkan dia seenaknya menyentuhmu lagi," ucapnya dingin. Sebuah peringatan keras dari pemuda berambut putih itu.

Haruna pun tersenyum kecil, "Haha… Protektif sekali… Tenanglah. Dia memang suka bercanda, dan dia begitu bukan padaku saja ko."

"Bercanda ada batasnya, Haruna," kata Choutaro setelah agak tenang, "Intinya, aku tidak suka. Jangan dilakukan lagi."

"Iya… iya… Kau tenang saja."

Choutaro menatap gadis itu agak lama, "… Aku merindukanmu," kalimat itupun keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba bilang begitu?" Haruna memberi tatapan bingung pada kekasihnya itu. Namun Choutaro tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi, "Ah, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Daaah!" pamit Haruna sambil menyentuh pipi pemuda itu. Choutaro pun mengangguk, ia juga harus kembali ke kelasnya. Sekarang mereka tidak sekelas lagi, dan ruang kelas mereka berada cukup jauh. Tanpa Haruna sadari, pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Saat Haruna keluar dari kelasnya, terlihat Choutaro yang sudah menunggunya. Haruna pun menghampirinya, "Kau ada kegiatan klub kan hari ini?" sapanya.

"Un. Oleh karena itu, hari ini kita bisa pulang bersama kan?" kata Choutaro penuh harap.

"Ng… Sebetulnya sepulang sekolah aku ada janji dengan teman sekelasku untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok…"

Choutaro langsung menatap curiga, "Apa si Tanaka itu juga ikut?"

Haruna pun bingung menjawab apa, "Ng… Ya… Begitulah… Mau bagaimana lagi, kami sekelompok. Tapi kau tenang saja, ada anak-anak lain juga."

"Hmm…"

"Choutaro…"

Menghela nafas, Choutaro pun mengelus helaian coklat milik gadis itu, "Baiklah. Jangan pulang terlalu larut ya… Usahakan cepat selesai."

Haruna mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Semangat untuk kegiatan klubmu."

"Un. Kau juga," jawab Choutaro pendek sambil berjalan pergi. Entah kenapa, Choutaro merasa, semakin lama hubungan keduanya semakin dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata coklat milik pemuda berambut putih itu menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan datar. Lagi-lagi kekasihnya itu tidak membalas _e-mail_ darinya. Apa seasik itukah bersama si Tanaka itu? Bahkan dirinya dilupakan. Kecurigaannya itu bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi memang kenyataannya ia sering melihat kekasihnya itu bersama si pemuda bernama Tanaka, terlalu dekat malah menurutnya. Ia tahu, keduanya memang teman sekelas dan sesama pengurus OSIS, akan tetapi, apa perlu mereka selalu bersama kemana-mana? (kecuali Choutaro tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung mengajak Haruna pergi). Ia sudah tidak tahan. Pikiran macam-macam mulai muncul di kepalanya. Dan kebetulan, ketika ia melihat ke luar jendela kelasnya, ia melihat Haruna dan… pemuda itu -lagi- berjalan bersama. Iapun segera menghampiri keduanya.

"Haruna."

"Ah, ada apa Choutaro?"

"Aku mengirim _e-mail_."

"Eh iya?" segera Haruna merogoh tasnya dan mengecek ponselnya, "Ah! Kau benar! Maaf-maaf, ponselku di _silent_ , jadi aku tidak menyadarinya."

"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang," ajaknya.

Terlihat Haruna berpikir sebentar, namun sebelum gadis itu menjawab, Tanaka memotongnya, "Maaf, tapi pacarmu kupinjam dulu ya… ada yang harus kami bicarakan," katanya dengan sebuah cengiran yang bagi Choutaro itu seperti… mengejek?

Segera Haruna mengklarifikasinya, "Hanya rapat biasa!"

"Sampai jam berapa? Biar kutunggu saja."

"Tidak tahu. Sebaiknya kau duluan saja…" kata Haruna. Sebetulnya ia bermaksud baik, agar Choutaro tidak lama menunggunya, namun sepertinya pemuda itu tidak menangkap maksud gadis itu.

"Tidak. Aku tunggu saja."

"Choutaro… Kau lelah kan? Sudah duluan saja…"

"Tidak," tegas Choutaro.

Haruna hanya menghela nafas. Kalau keras kepala pemuda itu sudah keluar, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Walaupun sebetulnya ia kesal.

"Pacarmu benar. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Biar aku yang mengantarnya pulang," Tanaka akhirnya angkat bicara dan itu sukses menyulut emosi Choutaro.

Choutaro menatap pemuda itu tajam, "Jangan ikut campur. Kau mulai membuatku kesal."

Dahi Tanaka pun mengerut, "Hah? Kenapa memangnya? Niatku kan baik."

"Aku tidak peduli niatmu baik atau tidak," jawab Choutaro dingin, pandangan matanya beralih ke Haruna, "Aku akan menunggu. Itu keputusan final."

"Keras kepala…" gerutu gadis itu.

"Lagipula kau bukan anggota, untuk apa kau disana?" tambah Tanaka lagi.

"Kau yang keras kepala Haruna. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Dan kau," pemuda berambut putih itu masih mencoba menahan emosinya pada laki-laki yang seenaknya ikut campur itu, "Jangan katakan apaun lagi. Silahkan kau pergi duluan," ucapnya dengan nada menyuruh.

"Ck. Baiklah, ayo pergi Haruna," tangan Tanaka menarik gadis itu.

"Aku SEDANG berbicara dengannya!" emosi Choutaro yang berusaha ia tahan pun keluar, lalu ia mendorong bahu laki-laki yang seenaknya mengajak kekasihnya pergi itu, "Sudah kubilang kan? Silahkan KAU pergi duluan!" bentaknya. Ia segera menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Choutaro!" Haruna menatap pemuda itu kaget, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Choutaro semarah itu, karena biasanya kekasihnya itu sangat tenang, segera ia memegang tangan Choutaro, "Tanaka, kau pergi duluan!" perintahnya pada teman sekelasnya itu. Lalu ia membawa Choutaro ke tempat yang cukup sepi, "Kau kenapa sih?! Seperti bukan kau saja!"

"Lalu aku harus terus diam seperti biasanya dan melihatmu terus didekati orang itu?!" balas pemuda itu dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, dia memang begitu! Jangan dipikirkan! Kenapa kau jadi posesif begini?!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak posesif?! Aku tahu mana yang bercanda, dan mana yang serius! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti sudut pandangku?" pemuda itu mencoba untuk merendahkan suaranya, "Haruna…"

"Kau suka atau tidak, aku tetap harus berhubungan dengannya, dia rekanku! Apa kau juga melihat dari sudut pandangku? Kesampingkan perasaan, ini pekerjaan!" gadis itu agak menghentakan kakinya ke tanah, "Hhh… Sudahlah. Aku mau rapat dulu. Terserah kau mau menungguku atau tidak!"

"Haruna!" refleks Choutaro menarik gadis itu dan memeluknya, "Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?" lirihnya, "Aku merindukanmu…"

Haruna terdiam cukup lama, ia tahu itu… "Aku juga…" bisiknya. Namun _mood_ nya sedang tidak bagus untuk membicarakan itu sekarang, "Aku harus segera rapat," iapun melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu.

"Diamlah dulu disini sebentar."

"Kau sudah tahu aku ada rapat kan?"

"Rapat, rapat, dan rapat! Lalu kau menganggap aku apa?!"

"Jangan kekanakan begitu!"

"Iya, aku memang kekanakan! Lalu memangnya kenapa?! Maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengimbangi semua kedewasaanmu itu!" nada suara pemuda itu kembali meninggi.

Haruna mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Choutaro yang sekarang, "Aku tidak tahan jika kau begini terus! Tolong mengertilah! Kalau kau memang tidak bisa mengerti, lebih baik kita putus saja!" kata-kata itupun lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Terdiam, Choutaro menatap gadis itu lama dengan pandangan perih, dan kecewa, "Jadi aku mengganggumu?" suaranya bergetar.

Haruna menyesal dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan, "Bu-bukan begitu, aku-"

"Baiklah kalau begitu," potong pemuda itu cepat tanpa melihat gadis itu, "Kita putus saja. Maaf karena aku begitu kekanakkan."

"Cho-Choutaro…" tangan Haruna meraih tangan pemuda di depannya yang sekarang bahkan tidak mau menatapnya.

"Sudahlah," pelan-pelan Choutaro melepaskan tangan Haruna yang menggenggamnya, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik," ucapnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, dan iapun segera meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Bulir-bulir bening pun menetes dengan lancarnya di pipi gadis itu setelah Choutaro pergi. Seandainya ia lebih menjaga ucapannya, mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya, kembali ponsel Choutaro bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk, namun pemuda itu mengabaikannya dan memilih meneruskan belajarnya, hingga tidak ada lagi panggilan dari gadis itu.

Sementara dilain pihak, Haruna menatap ponselnya sendu, tidak ada satupun panggilannya yang di angkat oleh pemuda itu, Tanaka yang berada disampingnya pun menepuk puncak kepalanya, "Sudahlah. Biarkan saja dia," ucapnya. Namun Haruna mengabaikannya dan tetap mengetik _e-mail_ untuk Choutaro, "Tenanglah, masih ada aku…" kata Tanaka lagi, sambil berusaha merangkul pundak gadis itu, tapi Haruna segera menepisnya pelan.

"Maaf Tanaka. Biarkan aku sendiri," ucapnya sambil meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian. Ia tidak peduli. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya agar Choutaro bisa memaafkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari berlalu, Haruna masih berusaha menghubungi Choutaro melalui telepon, ataupun mendatangi kelasnya, namun pemuda itu terus menghindar darinya. Ia menolak menemui Haruna ataupun mengangkat teleponnya.

Gadis itu keluar dari kelas Choutaro sambil menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu menghindarinya dengan alasan dia ada janji latihan tenis dengan Hiyoshi, dan harus buru-buru pergi. Haruna mulai berpikir, apa ia menyerah saja? Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia masih menyayangi pemuda itu, dan setidaknya, ia ingin meminta maaf padanya. Saat sedang melamun, tiba-tiba Tanaka menghampirinya dan bilang ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan. Keduanya pun pergi ke halaman belakang Hyoutei Gakuen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Choutaro berjalan menuju ruang klub tenis untuk mengambil handuknya yang tertinggal, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang dikenalnya dari halaman belakang dekat ruang klub tenis. Tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, iapun berniat sedikit menguping. Saat mengintip, ternyata benar itu Haruna dan… Tanaka.

"Jadi, ada apa sampai membawaku kemari? Bukannya katamu ada hal yang penting untuk kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Haruna tidak sabar. Dia sebetulnya sedang malas, namun pemuda itu memaksanya.

Tanaka menatap gadis itu lurus, "Haruna, lupakan Ootori, dan pacaran saja denganku!" katanya.

Jantung Choutaro pun berdegup kencang mendengar itu. Haruna bukan kekasihnya lagi, ia tidak berhak untuk lari kesana dan membawa Haruna pergi dari situ sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin pergi dari tempat itu karena tidak mau mendengar jawaban Haruna yang mengiyakan ucapan Tanaka, tapi kakinya tidak mau melangkah sedikitpun dari tempat itu.

Sementara Haruna, sekilas ia terkejut, tapi segera ia membungkukan badannya, "Maaf, Tanaka… Tapi aku… tidak bisa. Aku masih menyayangi Choutaro."

Mata Choutaro membulat mendengarnya.

Kembali Haruna bicara, "Kami putus karena salahku. Aku ingin memperbaikinya, walaupun tahu itu sulit, tapi-" ucapan Haruna terhenti, ia mendengar sebuah benda jatuh, iapun segera menghampiri sumber suara, dan… ia melihat Choutaro. Rupanya raket pemuda itu terlepas dari genggamannya, "Choutaro..?"

"Ha-Haruna… Aku…" Choutaro tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa pada gadis di depannya.

Haruna mengepalkan tangannya erat, dan menunduk, "… Maaf…" ucapnya pelan, nyaris berbisik. Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya sekarang, lalu ia memberanikan diri menatap pemuda itu, "Aku selalu ingin mengatakan itu padamu. Maaf ya, Choutaro…" lanjutnya. Setelah mengatakan itu segera ia pergi dari hadapan Choutaro yang membatu, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aah… Aku ditolak," ucap Tanaka yang sudah disamping Choutaro, "Dia benar-benar menyukaimu rupanya…" senyum sedih terlihat di wajahnya. Lalu ia juga pergi dari tempat itu ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Haruna.

Choutaro tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi, segera ia mengejar gadis itu, "Haruna…" panggilnya. Namun gadis itu hanya diam, dan terus berjalan sambil menunduk, "Haruna!" ulang pemuda itu sambil menahan tangannya.

Gadis itupun berhenti, namun tetap diam dan menunduk.

"Maafkan aku," kata Choutaro singkat.

"Aku yang salah. Aku yang minta maaf," jawabnya sambil melepas tangan si pemuda pelan-pelan, "Setidaknya… kita bisa kembali jadi 'teman' kan sekarang?" lirihnya.

Segera Choutaro menggeleng, "Aku merasa sangat kekanakan kemarin, dan 'putus', lalu menjadi 'teman', sepertinya hanya akan melukai kita berdua," ia terdiam sejenak untuk memperhatikan reaksi gadis di depannya,"Apa tidak berlebihan jika aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan ini?" lanjutnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

Ragu-ragu, Haruna mulai kembali bicara, "Aku takut, nanti aku akan melukaimu lagi. Kalau boleh jujur, aku juga ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita, tapi…" ia menghentikan ucapannya, karena tiba-tiba saja air matanya menetes, buru-buru ia menghapusnya.

"Akupun takut…" kata Choutaro sambil membantu menghapus air mata gadis itu, "Tapi jika kita berdua berusaha, aku pikir kita bisa melakukannya…" ia berusaha menenangkannya, "Jangan menangis lagi… bisa-bisa aku ikut menangis nanti…"

"Apa-apaan itu?" Haruna tersenyum simpul, "Kalau begitu…" ia terdiam sejenak, "Bisa kita mulai hubungan kita dari awal lagi?"

Choutaro pun tersenyum mendengarnya, "Tentu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **14 Maret, White day**

Haruna memasukan buku pelajarannya ke tasnya, wajahnya terlihat kelelahan, ia kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini, dan itu membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Choutaro yang menghampirinya ke kelasnya.

Ah… Bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau ada pemuda itu. Haruna pun menjawabnya dengan anggukan, "Tidak apa. Aku hanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini kurang tidur…"

"Begitukah? Awalnya aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, tapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa ya?"

Mendengar kata 'jalan-jalan' semangat gadis itupun kembali, "Ayo! Kemana?"

"Ke pusat pertokoan. Tapi jika kau sedang tidak enak badan, sebaiknya-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa, jadi ayo jalan-jalan!"

"Hhh… Baiklah. Tapi jangan memaksakan diri ya?" kata Choutaro akhirnya dengan senyum kecil yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Haruna, "Ayo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mau melihat apa dulu?" tanya pemuda itu sesampainya di pusat pertokoan.

"Hmm… kemana ya? Belum ada _game_ baru yang rilis…" Haruna berpikir sebentar, "Ah, bagaimana kalau ke toko aksesoris saja?"

Choutaro pun mengangguk, "Baiklah, ayo," katanya sambil menggenggam tangan sang gadis.

Sesampainya di toko aksesoris, Haruna melihat beberapa barang, namun belum ada yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya, sehingga ia hanya menyentuh dan menaruhnya lagi.

"Ada yang kau suka?" tegur Choutaro sambil terus memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Ng… entahlah…" respon Haruna singkat. Hingga sampailah ia di tempat kalung-kalung, dan entah kenapa ia tertarik pada salah satunya. Mungkin karena bandul kalung itu berbentuk _cross_ seperti kalung yang dikenakan Choutaro, hanya saja ini lebih manis, karena untuk perempuan. Sepertinya ia akan membeli kalung itu bulan depan, saat mendapatkan jatah uang jajannya.

"Choutaro, pindah toko yuk… Kalau tidak salah, di depan ada toko kerajinan tangan yang baru dibuka…" ajak Haruna.

"Hm? Oke… Kau duluan ya. Ada yang harus kubeli dulu. Nanti aku menyusul."

Haruna pun mengangguk, dan pergi ke toko yang ia maksud.

Tidak lama kemudian, Choutaro pun menyusul, "Menemukan barang yang menarik?" tanyanya.

"Beberapa… Barang-barang disini unik…"

"Mau membelinya?"

"Mungkin lain kali… Setelah ini kita kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi untuk makan sesuatu? Aku lapar…" kata Choutaro dengan tawa kecil.

"Baiklah…"

Merekapun pergi ke sebuah kafe, Haruna pun segera menyantap _parfait_ coklat yang ia pesan dengan lahapnya.

Choutaro tersenyum sambil memperhatikan gadis itu, "Pelan-pelan, nanti tersedak…"

"Soalnya enak…" jelas Haruna dengan senyum polos, "Aah, sudah lama tidak main begini…" akhir-akhir ini dia memang selalu disibukkan dengan berbagai tugasnya.

"Kau harus lebih sering bermain…" kata Choutaro masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, "Lebih sering menghabiskan waktumu denganku… Aku rindu kau temani saat main tenis…"

"Bhuu… Tugasku banyak tahu…" balas Haruna dengan pipi yang memerah, "Ck… Dasar…" iapun kembali sibuk dengan _parfait_ coklatnya.

"Ah, Haruna, lihat! Ada balon terbang!" Choutaro mengalihkan perhatian Haruna ke luar jendela. Dan saat perhatian Haruna teralihkan, ia segera menaruh sebuah bungkusan kecil di hadapan gadis itu.

"Tidak ada ah… Kau-" Haruna menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat ada kotak kecil yang dibungkus rapih dihadapannya, "… Eh?" iapun melihat ke arah Choutaro yang hanya tersenyum padanya, "Untukku?" katanya ragu.

"Un. Ayo buka."

Haruna pun membukanya, dan ternyata isinya adalah kalung yang ia lihat tadi di toko aksesoris…

"Eeh? Ini kalung di toko aksesoris tadi kan?" katanya dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya.

"Kau suka?"

"Tentu! Terima kasih, Choutaro!"

"Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya…"

"Pakaikan!"

Choutaro pun berdiri dan memakaikannya.

"Terima kasih… Tapi… Dalam rangka apa?" tanya gadis itu polos.

"Hari ini kan white day…" jelas Choutaro.

Haruna mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, pantas sejak pagi teman-temannya ribut soal hadiah, "Aku… sama sekali tidak ingat… haha…" ucapnya kaku.

"Kau terlalu sibuk sampai tidak ingat…" kata Choutaro pasrah, namun ia kembali tersenyum, "Tapi tak apa, yang penting kita bisa bersama hari ini."

"Ng…" Haruna agak merasa tidak enak, "Terima kasih sudah membuatku ingat…" katanya _awkward_.

"Apa kau senang? Aku sangat senang hari ini…" bisik Choutaro. Ia membungkukan badannya dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

"Tentu aku senang, tapi…" wajah gadis itu memerah, "I-ini di kafe…"

Segera Choutaro melepaskan pelukannya, "Ah, maaf…" ucapnya dengan wajah yang tidak kalah memerah.

Keduanya kembali memakan makanannya untuk mengalihkan perasaan malu mereka.

"Kuharap tahun depan juga bisa begini lagi…" kata Haruna.

Choutaro pun tersenyum mendengarnya, "Un! Kuharap juga begitu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _White day, bila diterjemahkan berarti hari putih. Mungkin sama seperti perasaan cinta keduanya yang masih putih bersih, semoga selamanya tetap begitu…_

 **END**

 **Author's note :**

 **Huweee, challenge fic buat white day dari otouto Sirius Daria beres H-sejam(?)!**

 **Yah, entahlah menurut para reader ini gimana… Silahkan komentari sepuasnya di kotak review~!**

 **Yosh, sampai jumpa di lain fic! Bye-bye!**

 **Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


End file.
